Rose Blossom
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: A new student falls under Ukitake's command. But what happens when his mind drifts somehwere it shouldn't? He must let go of the past to allow her a new place in his life, but will she stay in his life at all? Ukitake x OC Byakuya x OC
1. Chapter 1

_author:_ Fate Kyougo/ Fate4Destiny

_rated_: nothing of mature actions in this chapter ^_^

_word count: _1, 471

**chapter 1 ~ an offer given**

_summary:_ A new student falls under Ukitake's command. But what happens when his mind drifts somehwere it shouldn't? He must let go of the past to allow her a new place in his life, but will she stay in his life at all?

Ukitake had his charm. That charm which made you feel deep friendship to the man and the charm of being able to smile without cause. His chocolate-brown eyes shone and his white hair gleamed in the sunlight. With a soft expression and a small smile paired with calming eyes, he looked like he had no worries in the world. Of course, that thought was far from true. After just getting up from his sickness once again, he had a new worry, and some may call it a problem. And he was staring at her.

Across from him sat a young girl of about fifteen. She had blonde hair with a few white streaks, showing that she had lived slightly longer than time permitted. She had a nice figure, something Ukitake noted without much thought. Her most stunning feature was her eyes. They reflected light brightly and were a light blue with almost a crystal look. They were a give away to her emotions on the inside. Now they were showing a bit of nervousness, wonderment at the man in front of her, and slight excitement. And she hid that all in a single gaze which would make any young man stop in his tracks and stare. Ukitake thought that as a gift. One to stun your enemies, or one to be able to bestow false emotions on an unsuspecting shinigami.

On her way here, he saw a total of five people stop and stare at her as she passed on. She was dressed in white, not yet an official shinigami, but the white made her beauty stand out. She walked a few steps behind Ukitake, and the stares were there. Why? Well, her spiritual energy almost seemed to taunt Ukitake's. The way it tested what he would allow. So far, all he did was smile and allow her to test the waters. He found slight amusement in her childish ways and how her eyes would dull as she was trying hard to focus. But now those eyes shone, and he was letting her emit her spiritual energy as she liked. It was delicate, sharp, and softly kissed his skin. It was beautiful, no matter how you would feel it. It was almost like she was embracing him and leading butterfly kisses down his neck. It made him feel disappointed in their age gap. She would surely have anybody she wanted wrapped around her fingers in a few day's time. But, more urgent business was bestowed on Ukitake and the young girl.

Ukitake started speaking, his voice like honey to the girl's ear.

"So, we may as well start with the more official news."

The girl gave a small nod, proper formality was something she was still trying to learn. Ukitake told her a few things though. If she knew absolutely nothing about how to respond, keep quiet. It may be considered ignorance, but ignorance was better than the potential insult.  
Ukitake continued to talk. He could feel her spiritual energy run slowly down his arms as he spoke. He tried to ignore it, but it was so comforting. He let his mind slip. For the one moment it took to be able to imagine if her skin was that soft. He quickly let those thoughts slip away as easily as they came.

"You have been chosen from quite a long list of potential seated members. But here are the concerns. Your spiritual energy is high, and so is your intellect. But, you have not been through the Academy for any official training. It was discussed, and we, a few members of the Gotei 13, decided to give you an opportunity."

Another nod was what Ukitake received. He could tell how alert she was now. Listening and having on to every word tightly. Her spiritual energy seemed to grow thicker as she concentrated on his words, but in turn her spiritual energy became more concentrated. Ukitake spoke through the thick haze around him from the spiritual energy. His lungs worked harder, his breathing grew deeper, not wanting to fall into another attack of coughing up blood and chest pains. He didn't say a word about her spiritual energy, she would learn to control it in all due time.

"That opportunity is unique and rare. This is the first time we have done something of this sort. We, once again as some members of the Gotei 13, will give you the chance to become the captain we think you may become in time. Even Captain Hitsugaya who graduated from the Academy in one year did not receive this opportunity. And that opportunity, my little blossom, is to be trained personally by a captain. This will give you first hand skills, and you will not have any responsibilities besides studying and observing. And keeping yourself alive, of course."

Ukitake added a smile at his last line to make sure she knew it was meant in a more soft ways. But through all the blood and death that a shinigami's job included, he doubted she could get away completely unscathed.

The spiritual energy in the room separated. It floated around and came down like a soft rain over Ukitake. He looked in slight awe around the room. He had never seen someone use such a different range to let their spiritual energy be used. And to his surprise, it was so warm. The only other who had a temperature with their spiritual was Hitsugaya, who could freeze people in a blink of an eye with his.

Ukitake gave another smile and looked closer at the girl. There was no way she could deny this opportunity. Why was she still so calm? Was she going to deny this chance? Ukitake decided to softly press on.

"Are you displeased?"

The girl looked into his eyes with her eyes reading his. They both stared at the other, trying to figure the other one out before responding. Soon enough, the girl spoke out.

"I am deeply honored and will try my hardest. It is a fantastic opportunity and I will not let it go to waste. Nothing could show my appreciation for being chosen."

Her voice was soft and sweet, just like her spiritual energy. It was a soft melody which could only rival's Ukitake's for sweetness.  
Ukitake gave another smile, it played softly on his lips, tweaking the edges into a smile.

"How long did it take you to think of those lines?"

The girl gave a small blush, the light pink playing softly on her cheeks.

"Since you said the word opportunity. Did it sound good? I tried this time."

The girl's personality leaked slowly through, and her eyes looked over Ukitake's again. Why was this man so hard to read? Soft words, a caring attitude, but did he have any real worries? Any times when his soft face would crease in pain?

Ukitake answered back with his words clear and focused.

"Beautifully done. But a little too many words. It's better to keep it short to not take up your new captain's time."

"Okay. So, may I ask who the captain is that I will be with? I would be extremely grateful if it was you."

Ukitake's smile vanished slightly. His voice became more stern, lines of seriousness crossing on his face.

"You shouldn't say such things. Not after what happened between us. Not ever. We have to be apart, and we both agreed it would be best. Being together, it gives us back too many, memories."

The girl bowed her head and looked solemn and like she had been scorned.

Not even Ukitake's words, soft once again, could make her look at him. Her eyes had clouded and were going to stay like that until the end of the conversation.

"Do not be so harsh when I bring it up. It is of the past and let us forget those last few lines. Listen to me this time, I am a captain."

"Like how I listened to you last time?"

The girl's voice showed pangs of hurt and Ukitake carried on with his sweet words.

"No. Please, let the past go. We have much to discuss. Count to five in your mind, and when you end, forget that day, and night, and just focus on being the new prodigy for the shinigami."

Another nod. After five slow seconds, she looked up at him. She spoke with a bit more trust, but her spiritual energy now only embraced her, not Ukitake. That left the man feeling slightly open and cold, missing how the spiritual energy was dancing off his skin and giving him those touches which could be called nothing less of a kiss.

"Then who is my captain?"

"You will either admire him or hate him. You have heard of the Kuchiki family, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kuchiki was walking to his office. With his unchanging and cold expression, he was only walking because of one thing. Any other day flash step would have helped him avoid the stares of others. That one thing was Ukitake, captain to the thirteenth division, and an old friend. Ukitake spoke in a persistent voice.

"So, what do you think?"

The 28th head of the Kuchiki family replied with a power that made him seem over Ukitake's own captaincy and minor nobility.

"A waste of my time. There is no cause to have such an inexperienced shinigami fall into my control. And unlike a subordinate, you demand that I baby her and keep her with me at all times."

"But she can be strong. She already is powerful. There is a reason she will be with you and nobody else. Because you can teach her things. You can train her in any form you want, all that is asked is that she is allowed to observe you. Look, Kuchiki, you could even use her as some sort of assistant if you still have such strong doubts."

Kuchiki answered back with an iciness creeping into his voice.

"There are no doubts. That is my final decision. I will not allow someone so unexperienced follow me around. It is only an insult to me and a death wish for them. If you are so keen to have them trained, I am sure you can take their training up yourself. And even Captain Unohana is seeking new subordinates. If she is as strong as you claim her to be, one who can rival my abilities, no, allow me to rephrase that. One who can be by my side and still be alive, then hand her to the eleventh division."

Ukitake had determination in his voice. He would get this distant man to take the young girl as a student, regardless of the man's own emotions.

"I will not let such a young girl go into such a, competitive, division. Yochiru only gets away with it because Kenpachi defends her. Kuchiki, this has already been settled with the commander general."

Ukitake was greeted by silence then watched the young man run his hand over the hilt of his weapon, almost as if debating the option of unsheathing it or not. It stayed in its place and Kuchiki answered with his voice purely cold now. The different tones could only be read by two others in the entire Sereitei. Ukitake, and Rukia, Kuchiki's adoptive sister. Not even Kuchiki's own lieutenant could tell the difference in his tones, as they all seemed to be composed of only two things. Pride and stoic. Then a slight hint of iciness which could be described as his hate sometimes crept in, but Kuchiki was always quick to take that a emotion away. And yet he still always looked so uncaring and better than everyone else.

"Then it was a command, and not a choice that I could make. Captain Ukitake, you should have started out with that. Now, if this conversation is over, I have paperwork to attend to."

Ukitake gave a smile and watched the man next to him prepared himself in a small movement to be able to use flash step at an instant.

"This conversation will be picked up to tomorrow. This evening at the best."

Ukitake couldn't even give Kuchiki a proper good bye, the silent captain was already gone, his spiritual pressure only a faint mark in the air.  
Ukitake walked through it then paused. There was something almost, familiar in that spiritual energy. Something that could stain his tongue sweet and intoxicate him by a warm embrace if it was allowed so. Ukitake knew the taste well, but from someone's else spiritual pressure. And he could only begin to imagine how the two strong spiritual energies would react at such a close distant.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuchiki was following Ukitake. Why Ukitake couldn't just bring the girl to him and save a trip was incomprehensible. So Kuchiki silently followed Ukitake. Ukitake seemed a lot more excited then Kuchiki could ever possibly be over a new subordinate, and to make it worse the subordinate wasn't even part of Ukitake's division.

Kuchiki turned a corner after Ukitake then looked to see the girl. He stopped completely in his steps. He stood stunned. Her eyes were a sapphire blue and she looked so sweet. Even though he had called Hisane, his late wife, the sweetest person he had ever met, he was taking those words back. This girl was sweet in a whole different way. Her hair was set perfectly with a light pink ribbon Ukitake thought would look good on her. It was a cherry blossom pink. Her figure was touchable and made him want to lick his lips. She was wearing a shinigami's uniform and her sword was on her back. But she still had her beauty standing out.

Kuchiki couldn't move a single step. His first impulse was to go over and run his hand across her face, to see if it was truly as soft as it looked. His next impulses were equally as daunting. He felt his mouth go dry and he couldn't even say a word. The girl caught his eyes and gave him a small smile. He only stared back. He couldn't bring himself to speak. They kept staring at the other until the girl quickly bowed her head. Kuchiki must have let his eyes run over her body five times before he felt a hand softly hit the back of his shoulder. Somehow from being too stunned to move, that soft hit made him take a step forward in surprise.

"Sorry, captain. I didn't know you were so unfocused."

As Kuchiki recognized his Lieutenant's voice, he could only focus on how much closer he was to the girl now. He could reach out and touch her. He was in lust, and he couldn't pinpoint a certain reason why. He felt like he was falling through he air and his body felt so weak it was no wonder he moved at then soft hit. It hadn't been until his wife that he felt like that. And even then, falling in love with his wife was very gradual. This just grabbed his heart in a moment's time. He tried to remember the human saying associated with this. Love at first sight...? That sounded perfect for the moment. He was head over heels in love, and then his heart start reacting. It began to beat faster and he could feel it hit his chest again and again. His breathing became slightly shallow as he continued to stare at the girl. He had lost track of time completely. If you focussed enough, you would notice a soft pink had covered a little of his cheeks. The blush was faint, but there. He had fallen in love within a few mere seconds, and didn't everybody saw he was emotionless? He had just proved them all wrong.

Soon after, his mind started working. His first thought was as follows, how did someone as pretty as her get to be a shinigami? Isn't that a little, harsh, for someone like her? His next few thoughts were about her beauty and his beating heart. Then, two more followed with some rationality. Why are you just standing there and checking her out and blushing like a fool? Show her something to show you are not such an idiot. The next was similar but was heading towards a different path. What is wrong with you? How long are you going to stare at her? What about your reputation, you love-struck fool? But Kuchiki wasn't experienced with dealing with his heart. Luckily, his cold attitude was something he had mastered completely. And it was at least something. Something other than checking her out and having Ukitake and Abarai stare at him in confusion and wonder at his attitude.

"Can you even fight?"

His line was harsh and blunt. He felt like slamming his head into the wall. What was that about? Can you even fight? He insulted her. He just straight out insulted the prettiest girl he had ever seen. This is why, Byakuya, he told himself, you are still single. Because everybody wants to hit you over your head for stupidity. What did actually expect her to respond?

The girl looked up at him and then answered calmly. She didn't seem fazed one bit. Ukitake was smiling in happiness. His blossom daunted one of the most serious captains, and she was acting so smooth about it.

"I know multiple martial arts, and have spent a few years learning how to spar. I also know most intermediate skills involving swordsmanship. And I waver on an advanced scale. I have basic knowledge of Kidou and can go up to level twelve spells, with only key words of the incantation. And of course I am still learning and training myself, Captain."

The girl gave a small bow and kept her head bowed. She had just gotten dizzy, and extremely fast. His slate eyes matched hers, his lips were so still and perfect to kiss, his hands seemed so perfect. And then there was his silky hair and his kissable face. There was no way he could be single. He was just so, delicious. The girl quickly ripped those thoughts away from her mind. He was probably already taken, he was her superior, and what interest could be found in her? But what she the only one who realized how handsome he was and how addictive one look of him became? There was no way to describe how she had just developed a crush on him. None besides this. He was so good-looking and perfect for her likes. The rest was pure attraction and lust. She had to follow him around? She couldn't decide whether that was extremely good luck or a future disaster.

"Then I suppose we should talk about your placement here. Could you follow me?"

The girl gave a nod which showed determination. Kuchiki slowly took a step back then turned around. He was just focusing on not tripping that he managed to make a fool of himself. By bashing his shoulder into the wall near the corner. The girl bit her lower lip and Abarai and Ukitake both reached out to him. Kuchiki only wished that hit had somehow knocked him unconscious. He brushed off Ukitake's hands as winced as they softly hit his shoulder. He then looked at the wall as if to say, how the hell did that happen?

He staid paused for a full half-minute before looking back at the girl. Mistake number three. Thinking he wasn't going to go into lust again. He then saw Abarai go in front of the girl and blocking Kuchiki's view of the girl. Kuchiki became annoyed, not because of Abarai interrupting, but because his lieutenant was blocking his perfect view at the beautiful girl. Maybe after hitting the wall and spending five minutes not moving, and almost tripping at a small touch, maybe he deserved to get interrupted. But he was still a captain and no one had permission to cut him off like that.

"My name is Abarai. But you can call me by my first name, Renji. I'm the sixth division's lieutenant."

The girl gave Abarai a quick bow. She was a lot more concerned about the captain. His eyes seemed sad suddenly for some reason. And besides, she was going to follow the captain around, not lieutenant. The lieutenant in front of her made her cringe. His hair was such a bright red, that was no problem, but with thick black lines of tattoos, his cocky smile, and a slightly messy look overall, he was the opposite of his captain. His captain seemed well-kept, manicured, and a lot quieter. They were like the moon and sun. And the lieutenant could take the obvious and vivid sun, she preferred the moon anyways.

"So you're a student."

The girl spoke with a slight nervousness tone as she tried to get her new lieutenant to understand.

"well, I am here to learn. But I did not go through the academy. I guess you could say I am learning on the field."

"cool... How strong do you think you are? Would you like to fight anytime?"

That caused both captains to be more alert. Kuchiki, now stubborn in his ways of the girl being too sweet to fight, grabbed the back of Abarai's collar and pulled him back where be let him go with disgust. Meanwhile, Ukitake did the same thing with the girl. Although the girl was now in his arms and pouting, she was away from Abarai's threat. Ukitake rested his head on hers and looked softly up at the red headed lieutenant.

"She is still under my protection. One scratch, Abarai, and I will be informed. And I will not be too pleased. Only your captain may put her in harm's way, and even then, he better have a reason to do so. And a better reason then hitting a wall."

Kuchiki looked around at Ukitake and then glared at him. Hitting the wall was an accident, that was all. There was no need to draw more attention to it of remind others of it.

The girl turned around and hugged Ukitake. She then spoke to him with a sweet voice.

"Not everyone has a good sense of balance, captain. Everyone improves each year."

Kuchiki glare went even deeper at that. He had balance. He had perfect balance. Just, not today. He spoke out with a slightly annoyed tone.

"And you should not compare to Ukitake. Each captain excels at different areas, and Ukitake is a senior captain."

"Kuchiki, I do not call you old or young. Therefor, do not make any comments on my age."

"There is not harm in being a senior captain. It comes with more respect. If you accept that respect or not is fully up to you."

Ukitake hugged the girl tighter then softly kissed the top of her head. He murmured his words slightly, Abarai and Kuchiki had no cause or right to hear what he was telling the girl.

"You be strong. And I'll see you soon. But maybe not for a few days. Keep an eye on Abarai. And do not spar or drink with anybody. And keep an eye on your captain for me. I have never seen him run into something before."

With a small wave Ukitake went away. The girl looked up at her new superiors. She said nothing and waited for them to speak first. She was now officially at their control.


	4. Chapter 4

_note: I know my oc still has no name, but that gets cleared up in this chapter_ ^^

When Ukitake left her alone the girl looked up at her new superiors with some nervousness. She kept quiet and lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Should I show her around, captain?"

"She cannot exactly accept any duties dressed as she is."

The girl bowed her head completely at that comment, not feeling deserving enough to look them in their eyes. So maybe she did look casual now, but she would prove herself, they just had to give her a chance.

She looked back up to see her new captain already walking down the hall. He did so with his head raised and seeming a lot more calm. Renji shot her a look than one at his captain."

"Abarai,"

His captain snapped his name and Renji mumbled a quick apology to the girl. He then scampered to his captain like a scorned dog, leaving the girl alone. The girl kept quiet and looked around. Every division had a different layout, so she had no idea where to go, in other words, lost without a place to find.

She decided no good would come from just standing there so she began walking, shadowing the steps her superiors made. When she came at a cross she went right with some regret. She had no idea where it would lead her. The halls were empty and she took a few more turns until she wasn't sure where she even started. If anybody asked, she could say she was lost without any lying now.

She went through a door and blinked at the bright light. She found herself outside. She looked around and decided she may as well stay outside. It wasn't like she had any better place to be.

She slowly walked beside the building to make sure she wouldn't get more lost than she was. Maybe she should have asked Ukitake for a quick tour, but she hadn't want to take too much of his time, since he was a captain and all. She slowly let her thoughts go to her first encounter with her new captain. It could have gone better, she thought. She tried to think of how to redeem herself but her mind kept drifting to her captain's face, especially his eyes. He's too good looking for how own good, she decided as she couldn't shake the thoughts. Worse of all, they made her heart beat faster, a sign that she would be in trouble when she had to be around him even more as time progressed. He's probably married, a voice said inside her head. After all, he had power and good looks, and if her knowledge was true, he also had the social class and money. For him to be single was out of the question. So she was crushing on someone way above her in rank and standing, and probably, most likely, married.

She gave a deep sigh and continued to try to distract herself. Nothing worked. Not even the worry about her new job could take away his expression from her mind. She finally looked up to see she had wondered into a court yard of some type. It was empty and closed off from everything else. In the center was a cherry tree in full bloom. The pink petals danced delicately in the warm breeze that ruffled her hair and dress.

She walked up to it and caught a soft petal in her hand. She leaned against the tree and looked at the blue sky through the pink. She was calm and serene as she heard a thud. It was soon joined by some loud noises and she looked sideways. She saw a group of three shinigami; they were all in their mid-thirties or so and in a shinigami's uniform. Unlike her, she thought.

She tried to ignore them as they broke her peace. They'd go away soon enough, she decided, suddenly she heard a wolf whistle and it caught her attention. She began to feel meek as the shinigami came up to her. She said nothing and tried to match their gaze.

"Oh, look what we have here. I'd say she's a good catch."

"No doubts about it."

"Hey little girl, want to have some fun?"

The girl tried to hide her fear and she looked upwards slightly. She then leaped into a branch without another moment to waste. She had enough experience to do that. She staid perched on it and watched the shinigami beneath her.

"Looks like she's playing hard to get."

"I got her."

With that one of the shinigami leaped onto the branch like it was nothing. He stood up and took a few steps in front of her. The girl backed up into the tree trunk as the man came too close for comfort.

"Leave me alone,"

"Oh, she's got an attitude. But your eyes are so scared. Watcha gonna do, call for mommy?"

The man gave a snicker and the girl began to look for options. She was not going to give in, but since they were shinigami and a lot bigger, she had doubts about winning against them in a fight. She wasn't to be underestimated, Ukitake trained her some himself, but it was three against one.

She leaped onto a higher branch and hid among the pink blossoms. The man jumped up next to her and the girl took a nervous step back. Her foot plunged into the air and she quickly pulled it back, trying to catch her balance. She slowly inched backwards until she felt that she came to the end of the branch. The man took a step forward and the girl wavered slightly.

"You have nowhere to go. So you may as well give up while you're not hurt."

The girl shook her head then leaped off the branch. She landed on the ground with perfect balance and then took another step bafk. The man jumped down a few steps in front of her and one of his companions gave a chuckle.

"Guess you just love playing hard to get. But why run? I promise you'll like it."

The girl spiritual pressure flare slightly at that comment. It was responded to by another laugh.

"Looks like she's upset. I wonder what we did wrong."

The man wasn't sincere and the girl began to wish Ukitake was nearby. He would defend her, now she didn't even know if she had a right to fight these people. She watched the men step closer and she took another step back to keep her distance.

She bumped into someone and she spun around quickly, thinking they were with the men. Instead she saw her new captain. He said nothing as he lowered his gaze to match hers for a brief moment. He looked composed unlike how he was when he first saw her.

He moved in front of her and placed his hand on the hilt of his zanpakutou. He stood still as he watched the men suddenly change their mind. They ran away without any other thought but getting away. They scampered off and Kuchiki then turned to his student. He continued to be quiet as he watched her give a bow.

"Thank you, captain."

The girl's voice was sincere but Kuchiki had some iciness creeping into his.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it because they were ruining the tranquility of this spot."

The girl said nothing to combat that and began to wonder what his natural personality was like. He obviously had a reputation if the men ran out of there so fast. Even though Ukitake was a captain, nobody exactly ran from him, and especially not from a simple stare. The girl had the distant feeling being his student would be harder than anticipated.

Kuchiki took a few slow steps away. He looked up at the tree in an almost nostalgic way then began to walk away again. The girl said nothing and then leaped back into the tree. Kuchiki heard the rustle of the branches and he flicked his gaze back up. He saw the girl on a branch, looking picture perfect surrounded by blossoms and with her hair flowing slightly in the soft breeze.

She was quiet as she slowly matched Kuchiki's gaze. Kuchiki tried to ignore the gaze but it seemed so soft and sweet. Before he could react to common sense he found himself perching on another branch near her. He was only a few small steps from her and his thoughts drifted to how close she was, Her lips matched the pink of the petals, he thought slowly, feeling intoxicated, He half felt like turning his back to her just to clear his head. A bit of guilt crept into his heart and took a tight grip on it. She was just sexually attacked, sand he may have saved her, but only because he had some self-control.

He stayed on the branch and kept his sharp gaze on her. It was imposing so the girl kept her head bowed. Eventually she gathered enough courage to match his eyes for a few seconds. When she looked away again Kuchiki felt like telling her to look at him just so he could get lost in the pools of color again.

Eventually the girl broke the silence.

"Can I be here? I got lost and-"

"Don't make reasons why."

Kuchiki's voice was sharp and discouraging. He looked sideways at a petals drifting onto his shoulder. He wiped it off and watched it drift to the ground. He the spoke in a quieter tone than usual, the surrounding atmosphere getting to him.

"You can be here as long as you keep the serenity of the place."

It was the best Kuchiki could say. He didn't want to tell her to go away though he usually disliked anybody near this tree. It had some memories which he'd rather keep to himself to treasure. Hardly anybody found the small area so it usually never a problem. But she seemed so calm enough and he couldn't reject her when she seemed so sweet.

He looked down at his hands which he had in his lap, mostly to make sure he didn't try anything. He watched more petals fall over him until he remembered his work. Somehow the stack of [paperwork now seemed more horrendous then it usually did. He lacked all motivation to get out of the tree once the girl was in it with him.

He then looked up at the girl and spoke out again.

"You know my name, yet I don't know yours."

The girl looked at him then at her feet. She stayed silent for a moment as if gathering her thoughts.

"I suppose I should be honest, I don't have one. I was adopted and the person was adopted me knew I had a life somewhere, even though I couldn't remember it. So, they didn't give me a name. And it seems like lying if I make one up for myself. A guilty conscious, I suppose."

Kuchiki listened to her words carefully and her sweet voice filled his ears. He then looked slightly to his left, thinking. After s few moments he spoke.

"Ukitake calls you his blossom. So you may as well have a name associated with that. Like Hana or Sakura. Which do you prefer?"

_*Note: Hana is the Japanese name for flower, blossom, bloom and/or petal and Sakura is the Japanese name for cherry blossoms._

"I suppose Sakura."

"Then your name is now sakura. Now you need a last name, purely for paperwork reasons. We'll make it up unless you want to share the name of the one who adopted you."

"No, I think it'd be best if we made it up. Can you choose it? I don't want it to sound like I picked it out because I like how it sounds or something."

Kuchiki thought for a while, trying to think of a name that could pass as a family name that he knew no other shinigami had.

"Annu, it's simple enough to remember."

The girl slowly gave a nod.

"I suppose it'll work. But it means whisper."

"It suits you."

The girl gave another nod to show she would take the name.

"Then your new name is Sakura Annu. I expect you to keep it and not change it. I also don't want you spelling it wrong on paperwork. S-a-k-u-r-a A-n-n-u. Understand?"

"Yes. And thank you for your help."

"It won't become a habit. I expect you to report at my office tomorrow morning in proper uniform, Annu."

Kuchiki leaped off the tree with his captain's haori rippling around him. He landed without a sound and began to walk away. The girl watched him go then gave a faint a smile. She had a name. She wondered if Ukitake would like the name. She didn't have work until the next morning, maybe she could find him. Although, he probably had work. She decided to find him when it became later evening.

She leaned back on the branches with the faint still on her lips. Maybe the man had more of a heart than it seemed, or was that just in a once in a lifetime opportunity to actually get him so peaceful?

She was in thought, of her captain no less, as she rested her head on a branch. However his attitude usually was, she loved how he was. Maybe he seemed quiet and alone, but she wanted to comfort him. She made herself a promise. If he would ever want someone to comfort himself with, she'd be there for him. For now and wherever their paths took them.


	5. Chapter 5 lost in the thought of you

Chapter summary: Byakuya reflects on his love and comes up with an interesting plan, thanks to Hisagi and Renji.

Byakuya sat at his desk and stared blankly at the papers on it. He just couldn't focus. His thoughts kept drifting no matter how hard he tried to reprimand himself. He lazily held his pen in one hand then sunk his head into his folded arms. He closed his eyes and let himself think of his student without trying to rip the thoughts away.

He tried to think of why he was drawn to her, maybe then he could figure it out he could stop it. He began making a list. She was drop dead beautiful, and he was always felt a physical attraction. That made him seem clumsy sometimes and he wasn't used to it. It was torture trying to hold himself back. Number three was that she was so soft. Her words were sweet, she seemed delicate and he felt protective over her. He couldn't explain why, he simply did. And she wasn't even his subordinate for half a day so far. Another one would have to be how she calmed him. Something about her made him talk more then he usually did and act nicer, almost as if he didn't want to stand out too much next to her.

He didn't have much more to add to the list that he could place in words so he thought of the negative to be fair. Perhaps they would divert his feeling of attraction off of her. He found it harder to find some, but slowly managed to come up with some.

Number one was age. Even though she may have lived longer then she looked, it still felt wrong for him to think about her in the terms he was thinking of. Even though that sense of guilt became excitement which led to some wild thoughts... His next issue was competition. He had no idea who would try to win her over, and once she showed herself more to others he was sure there would be some hard competition. If he couldn't show his emotions or even accept them himself, he would never be able to win her over. But did he want to win her over? He did, but at how many risks?

His next problem had to be Ukitake, he thought with disappointed. Ukitake was just too attached to the girl and protected her. If he harmed her in any way, he would have another captain to deal with. And Ukitake may get protective and not want anybody to love the girl, period. After that he could only think of the usual differences in rankings. He was a captain, she was his subordinate. He was also a noble whereas she was an orphan. If attraction didn't affect his mind he would have said it would never happen, but he also would had said he could never get seduced.

When he was done his list he began to feel a bit more optimistic about his heart. So he felt emotions for her, it would pass, his common sense spoke up with that line. But he didn't want it to pass. He wanted to feel love again, he wanted to spend time trying to win her attention. He was craving love and even though he kept that all hidden, the want for it was still there.

For all the time he spent with her, not even an hour, it felt like he was thinking about her for at least tripled that time, so far. Every second he wasn't near her his thoughts fell on her.

Sakura Annu, he thought to himself. Ukitake's blossom and my cherry blossom. I wonder if she'll figure it out. That I named her with a pet name. I guess I'll have to wait until she sees my bankai. She'll either hate it or be flattered by it.

Byakuya raised his head and slowly traced the top of the pen across the desk in thought. He hardly got any work done but found the day productive. But he came across one conclusion that kept coming clear to him. She would look incredibly sweet pinned down underneath him.

Byakuya continued to slowly trace the pencil over the page when someone opened the office door. He looked up to see his lieutenant walk in. Renji looked at how his captain was leaning over a notebook. He then noticed the stack of paperwork on his captain's desk. It hadn't changed a single bit from the morning besides more paperwork people added to it. Although he wasn't one to criticize because of his own lack of paperwork he filled out on time, he knew that wasn't usual for his captain.

Renji walked up to Byakuya's desk and watched his captain match his eyes.

"Is everything all right, captain?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"No reason. You just seem a little, behind, on paperwork today."

"Worry about your own paperwork."

Renji gave a hurried nod then took a step back. By doing so he caught a glimpse of the notebook his captain was bent over. His captain wasn't writing, he was drawing. And Byakuya was talented in it, he admitted to himself, thinking of how he still drew like a child.  
But it wasn't the skills his captain had, it was what he was drawing, or more like who. And in what pose.

"Captain, what are you drawing?"

Byakuya quickly flipped over his notebook and kept his head bowed. His hair fell over his face and hid his blush from his lieutenant.

"none of your business. Get back to work."

"sorry, I'll fill out more paperwork."

Renji went to his desk and sat at it. He made it look like he was doing paperwork and watched his captain from the corner of his eyes. He noticed the slight pink to his captain's cheeks and wondered what the hell that was about. His captain never blushed. Maybe he didn't see the picture wrong like he assumed. After all, he never saw his captain show any signs of having a heart. His captain may as well be a pervert for all he knew.

After another half hour or so his captain stood up. He watched his captain leave and waited until the door was safely closed. He then gathered his courage and slunk over to Byakuya's desk. He found the notebook underneath a few papers and opened it. He found the picture after a few pages filled with work. It showed that new girl, whose name he didn't know yet. But, that new girl was on a bed with only a blanket covering her, still showing a lot of visible skin. It was straight up proof of Byakuya being a pervert, he thought. But it's not like I can do anything. If I even mention it he'll probably kill me-.

Renji's thoughts were stopped midway by someone opened the door and walking in. He saw his captain and he dropped the notebook in shock.

"Taichou- I- ugh- I-"

Renji stuttered slightly then held up his hands in a sign of surrendering.

"I won't tell a soul. No pun intended. I'll forget I even saw it."

Byakuya slowly walked to his desk with slightly shaking steps. He picked up the notebook the ripped out the page. He was about to tear it up but didn't have the heart to. So instead he folded it up and slipped it deep inside a pocket. He began to feel very much like he deserved to die as he ignored Renji's look. He didn't need his lieutenant's scorning him, he already felt like he was going against every rule and piece of morality there was.

"Abarai, I told you to get back to work."

Byakuya looked up at with a deadly look in his eyes. Renji wasted no time scampering to his desk in a hurry and then quickly writing on a paper even though he had no idea what he what the paper contained. He kept his gaze strictly on the papers and heard the slight sound of papers shifting on his captain's desk.

He staid focused on his paperwork for a full hour before even daring to look at his captain. Byakuya was doing his paperwork like he normally did with no signs showing any proof that he drew what he drew.

Renji found it the slightest bit disturbing. It was even more disturbing when Byakuya spoke as if he could see exactly what Renji was doing and exactly what he was thinking about.

"I am no longer drawing."

"Of course not- not that you can't draw. I mean, you can draw if you want. And there's no harm in having a crush."

Byakuya matched Renji's eyes with a slight disapproving glance.

"And what is your opinion on having a crush, Abarai, since you seem so motivated on the topic."

"Um, well, you can have one, captain. Nobody will judge you. I mean, you've been single for so long. It's only natural that you want somebody. And if that person is young then that's your own business. And I'm sure she won't reject you. I don't think any female would. But I'm just going to shut up now."

"Good choice."

They worked in silence until someone knocked on the door. Renji got up to answer it and opened the door. He saw Hisagi who began speaking immediately.

"Renji, we need to talk. May I borrow him, Captain Kuchiki?"

Hisagi casually bowed at Byakuya who dismissed them with a small wave of his hand. They went outside and closed the door. Even with the door closed Byakuya heard everyone of their words with his sharp hearing.

"Renji, I need advice."

"Then why'd you ask for me?"

"Not funny. So, what do you do to a girl to show her that you like her."

"Flowers and stuff, I suppose. You know, all that sappy stuff."

"I know that. But what do you do if you want them to know you're interested in a lot more, if you catch my drift."

"Then you pounce them and hope they don't hit you."

"Are you sure?"

"It works for me."

Byakuya heard them lower their voices until he could no longer hear them. So, he thought, I have to pounce her... Byakuya thought that over for a bit. Maybe they meant a metaphorical pounce. To show his love first. Although, pouncing her seemed like a very delicious thought at the moment. He decided to try 'pouncing'. What was the worst that could happen? He ignored the answer. The girl could hate him forever, she could put up a fight. Ukitake could catch wind of it and make a scene out of it, if Ukitake didn't just kill him, that was. And yet Byakuya felt too messed up on physical want to even begin to reason with his thoughts.

~ and let the love begin ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for everyone's comments ^^ I never thought I'd get one, and especially not all the great ones you've been sending me. I especially like the one someone wrote about a nyan Byakuya... That will be another story, i'm afraid ~

I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile, but, here ya go ^^

this was one of the first fanfictions I made, and I was trying to figure out what to keep and what had to go. i decided to keep this little scene, and hopefully it works alright with you guys XD

Sakura was walking down the hall in silence. Her mind was wondering if it was always this empty. Abarai, who was asked to be called Renji by her, said most people would be sparring because of the good weather in such a long time. The girl had rituals about the first day of the warm spring. Contemplation and sweetness. In fact, with her family they would eat ice cream and just spend the day thinking, sitting in a shower of flower petals. But now she was trying hard to think about all she had to do. She wanted to know more and get more comfortable before she did anything.

Suddenly she felt an arm around her waist and then a hand over her mouth. It was joined by a flood of spiritual pressure over her body, keeping her close to the one who had grabbed her. She felt stunned, wondering if she was allowed to attack people in the building. She decided to wait until the next move to attack. She would swing her hit straight at their heart. Hopefully, she could stun them before causing their face to bleed too much. Somehow though, she wanted to wait until something really bad happened before attacking.

She felt the person move their head over her shoulder. They smelt like cherry blossoms and it intoxicated her, it was so light, but it had something deeper to it. The hands were warm and soft, holding a delicate sense to them. Sakura staid still as she felt a leg go beside hers. Their breathing fell onto her ear and the warm and moist air ran down her neck. She was the slightest bit grabbed, but it was so soft no even a faint red mark would be able to be found. When she was spoken to the voice was deep and carefully said. She didn't know if that their manner to speak in, or if they were trying hard to not let any emotions enter their voice.

"ginger? I know the vanilla."

Sakura quickly ran through her mind. What was ginger and vanilla about? After a few moments of searching, it reached her. Her perfume. The girl slowly shook her head, not wanting to make any movements that would cause the person to hurt her.

"no, of course not. It couldn't be ginger. Cinnamon?"

Sakura gave a small nod. The voice became the slightest bit alluring, and she noticed the change. She could pick up on the little details. How the person's short nails were digging into her clothes, how tense the person truly was, how their breathing became the tinniest bit deeper when they said a first word. How her nodding and shaking her head made a small shiver run through the arms of the person. These signals would usually mean love, but the girl knew just how many emotions and degrees of those a person could have. It was more like lust. To someone who was new to it, but could always hold their composure and that came as a second nature to them.

"that seems too heavy for spring. They say that certain things can set up an atmosphere. And atmosphere reflects on your own mood."

Now she was being whispered to. She felt a soft lip slip against the tip of her ear. The voice spoke suddenly, as if they were scared to see where that touch would lead them.

"why are you not working?"

The line seemed out of place. Like the small talk was replaced by a command. Sakura could still find a pang of lust in it. A slightly stronger grip. Not wanting to let go. How she was pressed against the body and nuzzled for the slightest moment. How she began to feel tingly, warm from the body heat of the other. Her heart was beating from the mysterious person, was it so wrong? Smooth hands griping her, their breath over her neck, their lips slipping over her ear. She felt like hitting this person just because of how much anticipation and want she had.

Suddenly, she was let go. She felt bare and cold as she quickly turned around her. She saw someone walk towards her in the distant, a small white gleam with black. She looked behind her again to see Byakuya. He had his head bowed slightly. His silky hair fell from his ear on the side which was not held back by his hair pieces. He was slipping on his gloves. Shock played on her face.

"captain? Were you holding me-?"

Byakuya slowly looked up to meet her eyes. Lust was too heavy in them for words. His lips were wet, his captain's haori slipping down a shoulder, and he was still attempting to put on his other glove. He looked like a mess. He was panting slightly, only noticeable by his chest rising up and down quickly. He raised one hand and made a turning motion. Without a word Sakura spun around on her heel, wondering why he was such a mess. But, to tell the honest truth, her heart ached. He was so handsome and alluring. She was hungry and he was the only thing that could satisfy it. Damn, he was too hot for his own good. No wonder Ukitake had informed her that her heart would get stolen, knowing she was allured to mystery. But he had been so sensual. She kept her eyes on the blur as it came closer and she noticed it was someone of a more lenient form.

Meanwhile, Byakuya, for the first time in his life, was leaning against a wall in defeat. Dear god, he felt drunk. What the hell had he done? Why couldn't he even breathe properly? He was throbbing, in his heart among an other place, and couldn't stop. He looked like a mess and him staying awake seemed to be of more importance then his breathing.

He then took in a sharp breath and fixed his appearance. Her spiritual pressure was all around him, giving those touches that he heard Ukitake describe as butterfly kisses. The name suited the touch.

He eventually ran his fingers through hair and finally looked presentable. He looked over his student's head to see Ukitake's figure coming towards them. That was why he split from her. Because they were about to be seen. But why Ukitake? Why not Shunsui who would only smile and move on? Why the one who kept his student to their very heart?

Byakuya was pleading in his mind and his breathing continued to be ragged. He felt like nothing, only a small breeze over her spiritual pressure. He tried to emit his own but came up with nothing. He gave his up in the first few seconds, letting the girl's entrance him fully.

"hello."

The voice was soft and sweet, showing some qualities of the girl's. Byakuya watched as instead of bowing, Sakura got her hair ruffled by him in a soft and caring way. Ukitake and Sakura looked at the other for a brief moment and Byakuya felt that they looked like brother and sister. Maybe it was their actions, their sweet voices, or maybe their white hair, but they seemed so close and comfortable.

"working hard yet hardly working, I see. You should be doing something. I believe your captain already asked why you were not working. You need to keep yourself occupied by work. At the very least, take notes and study them. Your lieutenant was sparring outside, you can be watching, studying, and trying your hand at some skills. Just tell them if you get hurt, I will be personally offended."

Ukitake gave another smile as his fingers ran beautifully through her hair. It seemed endearing and Byakuya felt calm watching it. He saw Sakura calm and his best friend showing his affection. Maybe this could soothe his wildly beating heart. After a few more seconds and Ukitake's eyes gleaming, he gave her a small hug. For some reason, Byakuya was reminded of a cat. Sakura was played with then embraced, almost like a pet to Ukitake. Sakura mumbled something and Ukitake gave a small laugh, enjoying her sweet breath and voice on his bare neck. Ukitake then pulled away and fixed his captain's haori. Ukitake spoke as he raised his eyes once more from Sakura to look at Byakuya.

"sorry for my actions towards her, but she is new. She knows nothing. You cannot say for her to do work. You have to be slightly more specific. I promise that when you give her a command, she will fulfill it without hesitation."

That last few words sent Byakuya over the line once again. What was wrong with him while he was in the presence of this girl? His eyes watered and he went back to leaning against the wall. His mind was running away with the possibilities of what those 'commands' could be. Did Ukitake know he was talking about an innocent young girl?

"Kuchiki, are you alright? You seem sick."

Byakuya felt Ukitake help him up so he wasn't leaning against the wall anymore. Ukitake put his arm around Byakuya's shoulders and helped him up. Byakuya leaned slightly on Ukitake and closed his eyes. Ukitake mentally thanked being healthy today.

"Kuchiki, should I take you to Unohana?"

Byakuya gave a small shake of his head but Ukitake wasn't convinced.

"I have never seen you sick. I am taking you to her. Even if it is a cold, we cannot have a captain unable to work. Not after the problems we are currently having and how I am always unable to work."

"I'm fine."

Byakuya's voice sounded drained and he felt like his heart was on fire. He was so allured to Sakura, and he had no reason why. Not because of how she looked, although she did look incredibly sweet. Not because of her attitude which made his knees weaken. No, there was an underlying attraction. One deep attraction which he wanted to dig his nails into and passionately kiss. To let her lay on his bed with his body pinning her down.

"Kuchiki, focus. Can you at least look at me?"

Byakuya looked at Ukitake with his head in a daze. Did Ukitake just start talking? And was he still in lust? He hated not being able to focus, but he was enjoying it to. Ukitake could decide what to do with him. He was now too pathetic. If somebody saw him they would stare and laugh. He was supposed to be strong, seduce her, not get seduced and be so pathetic about it.

"I'm fine, Ukitake."

His voice was hardly there and Ukitake shook his head.

"we're seeing Unohana."

Ukitake helped the captain to his feet and slowly began walking away with him.

"blossom, tell Abarai of the situation and tell him to stay here and not visit Kuchiki. He'll need to rest, not be bothered by more work."

Byakuya wanted to stab himself in the heart. Would that stop his love at all? He knew he was love struck. He knew he could hardly stop thinking about her. But he could also imagined how she could be his.

He looked up at Ukitake with watery eyes and a bit of hopelessness. The older man matched his and gave a supporting smile paired with worried eyes. Ukitake than put an arm around Byakuya's shoulders. He led her away as Sakura staid still. Her head was spinning with emotions, but one was clear. She truly had emotions for her captain, no doubts about it.

so... there it is... *sigh* I'm assuming Byakuya is a bit... dull in love because he only had Hisane and well... he's out of practice... *smile*

please comment ^^


End file.
